


Family

by ZouisMalinsonForever (loving_1D_louiszaynniallharryliam)



Category: One Direction (Band), louis centric - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loving_1D_louiszaynniallharryliam/pseuds/ZouisMalinsonForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the past week, Louis was a cause for concern. He was way too quiet and way too tense. He wouldn’t laugh, wouldn’t smile, wouldn’t talk. It was just so unlike Louis that we all worried. Even Harry’s weird jokes wouldn’t bring out laughter or even a smile from Louis. Not even after Uncle Simon a.k.a. Simon Cowell couldn’t stand it and went to have a talk with Louis could pull him from this odd behavior. It was puzzling and had us all worrying. The only time we could get him to talk was when the interviewer was asking him directly. Like now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

This week was just loads of interviews, interviews and interviews. Fortunately, there wasn’t that much today, just four interviews. Me, Liam, Niall and Harry had gotten enough sleep last night and were still bouncing around. But not Louis.

For the past week, Louis was a cause for concern. He was way too quiet and way too tense. He wouldn’t laugh, wouldn’t smile, wouldn’t talk. It was just so unlike Louis that we all worried. Even Harry’s weird jokes wouldn’t bring out laughter or even a smile from Louis. Not even after Uncle Simon a.k.a. Simon Cowell couldn’t stand it and went to have a talk with Louis could pull him from this odd behavior. It was puzzling and had us all worrying. The only time we could get him to talk was when the interviewer was asking him directly. Like now.

“So, Louis, you are currently single, right?”

“Oh, yeah. I’m still single.” Louis smiled widely, even made his eyes crinkle, but his eyes were still a dull shade of blue. There was nothing in there, absolutely nothing.

After a few more questions, the interview was over. As we walked out, I tried tickling him, but he just flinched away, his eyes flicking to me. They were now filled with panic and sadness.

I let him go helplessly, the four of us sitting down on a sofa, doing nothing, just watching Louis, who was still standing in front of us.

Finally, _finally_ , after a week of endless watching and waiting, Louis finally let his façade down, his mental shields collapsing in front of us. We all watched helplessly as Louis finally broke down, not crying, just folding on himself, his hands clenched to his shirt so tight his knuckles turned white. There were loads of people milling around, passing out paperwork, talking, but none of them could see the boy that was slowly collapsing in front of them.

I bravely stood up and positioned my body so that my body would shield Louis from the people around, stomach to stomach.

He looked at me helplessly now, his eyes starting to fill with tears.

Without thinking, I hugged him tightly, and sitting down on the sofa again, cuddled him against my chest. The others followed and soon we had formed a human cocoon around Louis, whose shoulders were shaking and my shirt was already wet with his tears.

After a while, I heard Louis whisper “They say I’m too fat, too short, too annoying, too fake, my voice is too bad, too high, too girly, and my blue eyes are too dull compared to Niall, and—God, am I really that bad? Should I leave the band? I mean, maybe they are right. I don’t fit with you guys--”

I felt rage build up inside me. How could someone say these things to our Lou?

“Maybe I really don’t belong here. I should call Simon, and--”

“No, God, Louis, who are they?” Liam broke in looking equally angry and sad.

“They are everyone. God, they’re _everywhere_ , on Twitter, Tumblr, Instagram, they’re--”

“Don’t ever think that, okay? You belong here, with us, in One Direction, okay?’ Harry said fiercely.

“But they’re right. I mean, you guys are perfect, and I... I have flaws. I’m not perfect, and--”

“No one is perfect, Lou. They’re wrong.” Niall tried to reason with Louis, who was getting distressed.

“What if they’re right? I just saw four similar tweets on Twitter, all talking about my voice, and they were one after the other, and--”

“Lou, calm down, okay? We love you just the way you are, and you’re perfect to us. It doesn’t matter what other people think.” I said to Lou.

“Really?” Louis said, his voice so small.

“Of course, Lou. Now, you need some sleep, and why does it look like you haven’t gotten any sleep in the past week?” Uncle Simon, who had apparently sneaked over and eavesdropped on our conversation, asked curiously.

Louis buried his head into my shirt. “‘S because I was up all night looking for posts about myself.” his response muffled.

 _Oh_. That explained the dark bags under his bloodshot eyes every morning.

“Well, then, you need some sleep. Why don’t you sleep for a while, and we’ll wake you up when it’s time to go?” Harry ruffled his feathery brown hair affectionately.

“‘Kay.” The words barely left his mouth before he curled up to sleep on my chest.

Looking at him as he slept like an angel, I knew that it was going to take a while before Lou could be back to his old self. But that didn’t matter. It was a problem for the future. Now, we were all content to just lay down on a sofa and cuddle together, like a real family.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments pls... thx so much~~~~~~~~~


End file.
